villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Michael Myers (remake)
Michael Myers is the main protagonist of the 2007 and 2009 reboots of the Halloween franchise, Halloween and Halloween II and the protagonist villain for Halloween (2007). He is based off his original incarnation with the same name. History ''Halloween'' When Michael was ten years old, he murders a school bully, his mother's abusive ex-boyfriend, his sister's boyfriend, and finally his older sister. Michael is then locked up in a prison for 17 years. But on the night before Halloween, he escapes and decides to come home to find his younger sister Angel, who is now known as Laurie Strode. He murders everybody who gets in the way. Later, he finally confronts Laurie, who's completely unaware that she is Michael's sister, and abducts her. She later wakes up inside her old home (the Myers' residence) and escapes. Michael chases after her and they both fall off the balcony. Laurie takes the revolver she took from Dr. Loomis, who Michael knocked unconscious, and attempts to shoot Michael. Michael then proceeds to grab Laurie's arm and she finally manages to shoot Michael in the face. ''Halloween II'' Laurie has a dream two years after the events of Halloween, that she is in a hospital and Michael attacks her. But, she begins to wonder if Michael will come after her again. On Halloween, Michael attacks her again, and he hides out in a shed, and the police and Dr. Loomis surround the shed, and Loomis tries to reason with Michael, and is stabbed over and over and killed by Michael. Then, the police shoot Michael in the face, and Laurie tells him that she loves him and stabs him in the face and comes out the shed wearing Michael's mask. In the Director's cut of the movie, Michael crashes Loomis through the barn wall, reveals his face and says "Die!" and stabs Loomis. The police then shoot Michael to death. Laurie then picks up Michael's knife and is about to kill Loomis a second time for some reason, but the police shot her down as well (against the orders of Sheriff Brackett). Laurie transitions to isolation in a psychiatric ward, grinning as a vision of Deborah dressed in white stands with a white horse at the end of her room. Trivia *Myers is portrayed by Tyler Mane (who played Sabretooth) as an adult and Daeg Faerch as a child. *Unlike Michael's original incarnation, he speaks in this one. He has plenty of lines as a child and yells "DIE!" as an adult in the second movie's director's cut. He also grunts in both pain and rage a handful of times. **Also unlike Michael's original incarnation, this one actually seems to love Laurie and will stop at nothing to see her again. Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Serial Killers Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Masked Villain Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Man-Hunters Category:Bogeymen Category:Horror Villains Category:Knifemen Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Bludgeoners Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Brutes Category:Barbarian Category:One-Man Army Category:Big Bads Category:Recurring villain Category:Tragic Villain Category:Sadists Category:Sociopaths Category:Psychopath Category:Child Murderer Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Torturer Category:Mutilators Category:Revived Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Scarred Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Slashers Category:Family Murderer Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Stalkers Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Kidnapper Category:Brother of hero Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Outright Villains